The present teachings relate generally to automated services negotiation and, more particularly, to the selection of Internet connections. Currently, disparate Internet service providers provide Internet access on a soft-wired basis in which the subscriber executes a contract with the provider and the provider provides Internet services to the subscriber. Further, Internet access can be gained by selective use of wireless devices, for example, WIFI available in a library or in the next apartment. WIFI devices can be secured or unsecured, and users can attempt to access either by a secure protocol such as a username and password, or simply by selecting the WIFI device if it is not secured.
What is needed is a system whereby a computer stores information on network services provided by network providers, and in which the network user only pays for the needed resource (e.g., time, bandwidth, etc.). What is further needed is a system that maximizes value of network resources in which the network provider can charge a rate that is dependent on network volume, for example, and unused bandwidth can be sold as a new income stream. What is further needed is a system in which the network user gets the benefit of lowest priced available bandwidth, and can take advantage of an increasing number of available networks. What is still further needed is a system that can automatically negotiate the use of appropriate networks and settle payment, and in which the network user has network provider neutrality, as well as the ability to support pre-paid accounts for devices such as VoIP phones and single use devices, for example, emergency beacons.